


Dreaming in Stained Glass

by Letters_from_the_TARDIS



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Time Lady! Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_from_the_TARDIS/pseuds/Letters_from_the_TARDIS
Summary: A stand alone ficlet/snippet of an upcoming fic.Rose sacrifices herself for the Doctor, with life altering consequences.





	Dreaming in Stained Glass

Suddenly, Rose knew what she had to do. She remembered that stranger with her face, how the stranger appeared drunk. Rose knew now that the stranger wasn't drunk, she was dying. Just as Rose would be in a minute or two. She was Rose. The Doctor watched Rose with concern in his eyes. She turned to him. “Before you go.” Rose kissed him, desperately, tenderly. Trying to memorise the curve of his lips, his scent(like Time and lightning storms, burning bright), and his taste. Rose gently pulled back, leaving the Doctor gasping like a fish. “I'm so sorry.” Rose whispered, thinking of how he would feel when he woke up and found her. Then she drew back her fist, and punched him in the jaw as hard as she could. The Doctor crumpled to the floor, unconscious. Rose stepped into the radiation overflow chamber, and released Wilf with a single tap of her sonic screwdriver. A second later, an entire nuclear warheads’ worth of dirty radiation blasted through the chamber where Rose stood trapped. She screamed as agony blasted through nerve endings she hadn't even known she'd had, blotting out awareness. Gradually Rose came to, curled in a pitiful ball at the bottom of the chamber. The pain had dulled to a sick, wrong, throbbing ache right between her hearts. Rose knew she was dying, could feel it in her bones. Radiation poisoning was eating away at her cells, bit by bit. She stood on wobbly legs, and pushed at the glass door. The door opened with a groan. Rose was suddenly angry. She kicked it, and snarled. “Now you open, you blasted thing!” She was dying, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. Would it hurt to die? Would she regenerate? Rose stepped out of the glass cubicle. Wilf stared at her, like she was a potentially dangerous wild animal, not the woman who had saved his life. She wanted to snarl at him, but instead rubbed her face. Horror, hope, and elation mixed inside of her in a volatile concoction, as the cuts and bruises acquired in her fall from the ship slid away under her hands. The Doctor stared at her in horror, but when her hands came away from her face, a measure of hope entered his eyes. “You're regenerating.” He breathed softly from where he sat propped on the floor. Then the Doctor flowed to his feet, bounced experimentally, and winced. The Doctor touched his jaw gingerly. “You've got quite the right hook.” He strode over and enveloped Rose in a tight embrace tinged with fear and desperation. The Doctor buried his face in her neck. “When I woke up on the floor, with you in the chamber… I thought you'd died.” He whispered with quiet despair.


End file.
